Retailers routinely display articles of merchandise, such as portable computers (e.g. notebooks, laptops, tablets, etc.), e-readers, media players, and the like for customers to evaluate before making a purchase. These articles of merchandise are continually being made smaller and lighter in weight due to advances in technology and materials. As a result, such merchandise is increasingly vulnerable and susceptible to theft. At the same time, the retail price and profit margin for such merchandise continues to decline. Accordingly, these articles of merchandise need to be secured by a security device that effectively and cost efficiently protects the merchandise from theft.
Merchandise display security devices for displaying and protecting articles of merchandise attached to a mechanical tether are known. However, the known devices are not configured to both adequately secure the article of merchandise and to be removed quickly and easily.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved merchandise display security device for protecting an article of merchandise from theft. There exists a further need for a merchandise display security tether that may be quickly and easily removed from an article of merchandise without causing damage to the merchandise.